


the knight errant

by girlsonthetv



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Azure Moon, just two knights in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Every day, Dedue's morning routine was the same.





	the knight errant

Every day, Dedue's morning routine was the same. He woke up very early, when there was barely a smudge of indigo along the horizon and the rest of the sky was pitch black, when the birds hadn't yet stirred. He walked down the lamp-lit streets of Fhirdiad, scarred by war and still lovely, to a small inn, nestled between a general store and a tailor's shop. Most of the buildings in Fhirdiad were incredibly old, but the inn was new, and looked like a young child standing in between their elderly grandparents. 

It was called The Knight Errant, and it had opened shortly after the war, specializing in Duscur cuisine. Dedue had admired the owner's nerve, and privately worried it would close before anyone could truly appreciate it. Luckily, that had not come to pass, and word had spread of the tiny minimum payment required to stay, how kind the owner was to all his guests, how lovely the food he cooked was. Dedue would come to this inn, and the owner would meet him in the doorway, eyes shining. By the time Dedue arrived, the cinnamon tea was usually ready, and Ashe would take the pot off the heat and pour them each a cup to go with some fried eggs and rice. Then they would sit and eat and talk while the sun was coming up outside. 

Mostly they talked about the goings-on at the castle; the uphill battle to restore the Kingdom to its former glory, the unending squabbles between Margrave Gautier and Duke Fraldarius, the efforts of Syr Ingrid's squadron of Pegasus Knights. When they began to talk of Syr Ingrid, Ashe's expression would grow pensive, and Dedue would put his hand over Ashe's and tell him there was still a place at the castle for him, if he wanted it. 

"No, not yet." Ashe would say with a smile. Relations with Duscur were improving, greatly, but there was still animosity between the two nations. "Maybe someday, but not today." He would take Dedue's hand and squeeze it, an additional reassurance. 

"Maybe someday." Dedue would echo as he reached in his pocket and fingered the small velvet box he carried. "I hope the day comes soon." 

"Me too." Ashe would lean against Dedue's shoulder, and Dedue would lean down and kiss him, slow and sweet, until the dregs of their tea would grow cold. 

"Maybe it's a bit idealistic of me," Ashe said near the end of Dedue's latest visit, "but I've been training Penny to take over the inn. You know, in case I have to leave for some reason." 

Dedue smiled. "I think that's an excellent plan." Dedue had met Penny around the time Ashe had first hired her, and she reminded him acutely of a younger Ashe. She would make a good successor. 

Dedue would get up to leave, and Ashe would take him by the elbow and insist on walking him to the door. One more kiss in the doorway for the road - then Dedue would walk back to the castle as Fhirdiad woke up, knowing in his heart that Ashe was waving behind him. 

[A year later, when a royal decree outlawing discrimination based on nationality was signed into law, Dedue would ask Ashe if he would be willing to come back to the castle to marry him. Ashe, close to tears, would say yes.]

**Author's Note:**

> ashe and dedue's paired ending is incredibly sweet.


End file.
